2018-19 Eastern Ocean Season (Collab with GaryKJR)
Thanks to GaryKJR for the Hurricane Sims The 2018-19 Eastern Ocean season was a hyperactive Eastern Ocean season, breaking many records. It held the earliest storm on record, hurricane Alexis, as well as the strongest storm on record, Hurricane Noel. It had 16 tropical depressions, 15 tropical storms, and 8 hurricanes. Mid-Season Predictions After realizing how active this season was, many weather centers decided to make new predictions. Storms Alexis On July 13th, the FCC started to track an area of low pressure near the western parts of the Eastern Ocean. This low acquired some tropical characteristics, and on July 16th, the low developed into the first tropical depression of the season. The depression stayed at that intensity until July 17th, when it was upgraded to a tropical storm and assigned the name Alexis, the first name in the list. Alexis moved westward through the Western Gulf as it steadily intensified within an environment of high sea surface temperatures, low wind shear, and favorable upper-level divergence. On July 20th, Alexis made landfall as a Category 1, and quickly weakened from there as it accelerated northward. Two days later, Alexis degenerated into a remnant low. Two Tropical Depression Two was an unusually long-lasting TD. Two would have been stronger if it was farther north; it was too close to the equator. However, Two did cause two deaths because of flooding. Barry Barry was a storm that formed early on in the season. At first, TD Three was given little chance of intensifying due to high shear and cool SST's. However, Two found a pocket of low shear and warm waters, and was named "Barry". Barry continued to intensify, and eventually merged with a cold front. About 600 miles north of Barry, and strong winter storm had formed, causing the cold front to move southward. Barry continued to lose tropical characteristics as Barry transformed into a hybrid system. Barry made landfall as an extratropical hurricane, though many experts say it was still somewhat tropical; it still had a developed eye and eyewall. After landfall, Barry stalled over the mountains of Northern Finlandia, causing mudslides and flooding. In the northern and Eastern parts of Barry, snow fell in amounts of up to 6 inches during landfall. Charon Charon was an intense category 3 major hurricane. On October 25th, the FCC started to track an area of low pressure. On October 29th, this low became "Tropical Storm Charon", and continued to intensify. Don Emily Frederick Gracie For more, look at Hurricane Gracie. Retired. Howard Isabella Retired Jahi Zeb-Kayla Lacey Marcus Noel Retired Orla Pattie Retired Season Names The list shown below is the naming list for the 2018-19 Eastern Ocean season. Names from this list that were assigned to particularly damaging and/or destructive storms will be retired and a new name will be chosen to replace them after the season has ended. Tropical depressions do not receive names; only storms of tropical storm intensity or higher are assigned a name from the list. Names in bold are retired names. The Greek alphabet will be used to name storms that reach tropical storm status or above after the naming list has been exhausted. Retirement On March 16th, the FCC decided on the retirement of the following storms. Gracie, being replaced with Gianna for 2024-25, Isabella, being replaced with Ida for 2024-25, Noel, being replaced with Norman for 2024-25, and Pattie, being replaced with Patricia for 2024-25. The names Gracie, Isabella, Noel, and Pattie will never be used again for any season. Eastern Ocean Scaling *Note that seasons are measured using the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale as of now. Category:NCBall Category:Eastern Ocean Seasons